Taste Me
by MsRainey
Summary: Yuffentine. Fluff all around. Vincent and Yuffie are stuck together in his Mansion.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: This is another Yuffentine, however, it's a one shot. Some fluff that just occurred into my brain, that is by the way a bit mushed right now from stress. Anyhoo, enjoy and REVIEW! I love them. I eat them for breakfast, and I also huggles them, so do it! And no flames, cause they make me weep. XD**

**If there are any mistakes, I tried my best to edit. Everybody makes mistakes. **

* * *

He always thought she smelt heavenly. However, back then he wouldn't dare think it, for Chaos would certainly give him hell about it. But now... Chaos wasn't apart of him anymore and he wasn't carrying the weight of 'un-forgiven' sins around with him. He was free to think that she smelt enticing. He wanted more.

And dare he say.. wanted to taste?

Yuffie Kisaragi smelt like sweet cherries and a hint of the Wutain sakura. It was tantalizing smell to be around. Especially during a battle. Went she would get worked up, her scent just became more arousing to his senses. Unfortunately for any of his former demons, Vincent never did anything to entertain them by the thought.

It was different now though.

Now, here he was, in his mansion stuck with a damp Yuffie, in a wedding dress that looked like it had gone through hell, who happened to show up on his doorstep, soaking wet from the storm, with a large bag in her hand. She just grinned cheekily and called him by his annoying (but rather flattering) nickname.

- "Hiya Vinnie!"-

He stares at the small, but rather grown up and more developed, shinobi and realizes that she's shivering even though she's sitting in front of the cackling fire. He also notices that one of her white straps is ripped and giving him a better view of her creamy shoulder. He gets up silently and undoes his cloak. He bends down behind her and can smell the cherries and sakuras and it's making his stomach churn with anxiousness. He doesn't know why though.

He slips the cloak around her tiny arms and startles her. She turns her vision toward him, giving him an astonishing view of her lilac colored eyes. She smiles broadly at him.

"Thanks Vincent." She whispers.

He makes to stand but soft hands grab his arm. Yuffie looks at him and he notices in fascination that she's biting her lower lip. "Don't go. You're warm, so ya gotta stay next to me to warm me up."

Vincent turns his face slightly. "I am not warm myself. I am rather cold."

"You... make me warm inside all the time though."

He looks at her again and wonders if the coloring on her cheek is a blush or rather a hue that the fire is giving off. Either way it doesn't matter because it makes her look beautiful nonetheless.

"Yuffie,"

"Shh! I have it all in my head and if you talk, I'm totally gonna lose my cool." With that said, she brushed a strand of hair out of her eye and continued.

"Anyhow, I left Wutai because, as you can see, I was supposed to be getting married today. I left because first off, I don't want my wedding ceremony to be held during a rainstorm because I plan on getting married in Costa Del Sol so I don't have to wear high heels when I'm walking down the isle; I can just be barefoot and not make a damned fool of myself! Second, I didn't want the groom to find out a wasn't a you know..."

She gestured with her hands that made Vincent realize what she was saying.

"All hell would break lose if the Princess was already 'deflowered' as Tifa calls it. Plus..." She caught his eye and scratched the back of her head. "I... I didn't want to get married to someone I didn't love... Vincent... I think... well, I know that I'm in love with you."

Yuffie crossed her arms and looked down. "Now, I know this is the part where you'll gently turn me down but I felt as comrades and best buds we should be open with each other. And I know that because you don't return the feelings doesn't mean you'll stop talking to me, because your not a dumb ass fucker...right?"

Vincent was speechless. He had never really thought anyone, especially Yuffie, would love him. He gathered his senses together and gave her a reply. "I believe you are rather mistaken."

She looked at him with a face scrunched up with confusion. "I do return your feelings. Also, I do not think you should put yourself down."

The ninja let out a breath that seemed to be half laugh, half choke that made it sound slightly odd. "You don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you."

"Even if I set your cape on fire? Or painted the tip of your claw with pink nail polish? Or dyed your hair blond? Or-"

"Please shut up."

With that said it was quite unbelievable that Vincent Valentine had made the first move on Yuffie by capturing her lips with his own. He could taste the cherries on his lips and was more than satisfied that she tasted even better than her aroma. When they parted, both were breathless, but that didn't stop Yuffie from speaking.

"Gawd, you taste just like cinnamon. I love cinnamon."

There lips met again... and again... and again.

* * *

**No flames!!**


End file.
